The Limit
"The Limit" is the thirtieth episode of Season 2 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the sixty-sixth episode overall. Synopsis Nicole gets upset with the family at the supermarket when they attempt to get candy. Plot The Wattersons are shopping at the supermarket. The kids pester Nicole for chocolate, to which she repeatedly denies. She asks Richard to do something, so he offers the kids a chocolate bar. When Nicole ignores and denies this, Gumball questions the point of shopping if he and his siblings don't get a treat. When Nicole responds that it was supposed to be about spending time as a part of a family. As Gumball, Darwin and Anais throw temper tantrums in the middle of the supermarket, Nicole punishes them by making them wait in the car . After a brief, miffed conversation in the car, Gumball devises a plan to get candy. He stages a fake campaign in the supermarket, which entails fat people piling on top of Nicole while Darwin and Anais sneak candy into her groceries. Unfortunately, Richard catches the children in the act. However, he agrees to assist them before getting sent to the car. The family's various ploys to get candy — namely Richard standing up to Nicole like a man; Anais' bargain shopping scheme; a makeover session for Nicole — all backfire, as they keep getting sent back to the car over and over. Meanwhile, Nicole grows more agitated by her family's actions, plus a botched back massage by an unqualified employee. Back in the car, the kids are about to give up on getting candy, when Richard makes one more attempt. He suggests eating candy in the supermarket without buying it. When Gumball is unable to carry out the action, Richard brazenly demonstrates, when the alarms ring out. The family is then escorted to the supermarket's storage room with a very upset Nicole. Fed up with Richard's poor parenting, she announces that she has reached her "limit", before she transforms into a violent monster (with yellow eyes and sharp teeth). Nicole, in a blind rage, chases the family (mainly Richard) all over the supermarket. Nothing seems to be able to stop her rampage, not even the orange security guard's Taser. Eventually, the family is cornered, cowering from Nicole's wrath. As she approaches them, she catches her own reflection when Richard sidesteps, then she realizes what she has done, and she laments for becoming a monster and nearly hurting her family. She apologizes for overreacting, while Richard apologizes for not being a good father, and the kids apologize for not obeying her. The family make up and head for home, but not before the kids receive candy from the Orange Security Guard as promised earlier. Characters Main Characters *Nicole *Gumball *Darwin *Anais *Richard Minor characters *Hexagon Lady *Orange Security Guard *Pantsbully *Martin *Melted Cheese Guy *Hamburger Cop *Cowboy *Patrick *Siciliana *Felicity *Billy *Karen *Gary Trivia *A part of this episode was shown in a mothers' day advertisement. *This is the first time that Richard has been honest about his appearance. *Despite Anais being the smartest (and sometimes the most mature) sibling, she acts more childish than usual in this episode. *This is the first episode to feature the Wattersons away from their home. Cultural References *When calling himself a manchild, Richard refers to himself as a "chubby Peter Pan," a reference to how the character never grows up. *The Huggy Bites bear is dressed up like the popular Nintendo character, Mario. *When Richard tricks Nicole into running into a TV, it resembles a scene in Jurassic Park where Lex tricks The Big One into running into a steel cupboard. *Nicole's makeup resembles that of the Joker from "The Dark Knight." * During “ Who’s Gettin’ Candy? “, Anais mimics Oprah Winfrey. Goofs/Errors *When Gumball whines about not getting chocolate in the beginning, the two cans of hot dogs are already missing from the shelf. It remains like this until the scene where all three kids begin crying, where the two cans appear for Nicole to grab. *Right when Nicole slips on the green liquid, her eyes briefly turn back white. *Immediately before Darwin appears at the beginning of the episode, if one looks closely, his arms appear but he is nowhere to be seen. *When Richard is throwing all the shoppers off Nicole, his left ear becomes transparent briefly. *When Nicole sees Gumball through the massaging table, her eyebrows disappear. *Nicole's Rainbow Factory badge disappears along with the collar of her shirt when she was pinching the bridge of of nose. *Throughout the scene of Nicole chasing the family, her Rainbow Factory badge disappears yet again. es:El Límite Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes